


Plastic Soul

by CalderDragon



Series: Dragon au [2]
Category: Flight Rising, Vast Error
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Brief and/or vague references to NSFW activities, Child Death, Death, Dragon AU, Dragons, General dark and serious themes, I just am writing this for fun really and want to share it, Manipulation, Multi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalderDragon/pseuds/CalderDragon
Summary: A former prince who’s left without a clan heads out on a journey.  The consequences of his resulting actions must be faced head on, whether he likes them or not.
Series: Dragon au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120424
Kudos: 3





	Plastic Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of fanfic of the Homestuck fanventure Vast Error, featuring dragons based somewhat on one or more canon characters, as well as dragon OCs. If this makes you uncomfortable or simply is disinteresting to you, stop reading now. This has been a warning.

In the Wind domain, a lone Skydancer laid in a nest. He was not a hatchling waiting for his parents, no; he was a young adult, and as of that day, a parent himself. He gingerly curled his tail around a trio of eggs, laid but an hour or so before. Their shells were adorned with the spiraling green patterns of the Wind flight, unlike their parent, who’s bleary, pale blue eyes marked him as being born of the Ice flight.

He only had so long to rest, however. Within hours he would likely need to eat, although fortunately he’d had the foresight to build his nest near an easy source of food. While only an added convenience for many, this was a necessity for him. He had no mate to speak of after all; nor family, nor friends. He had no one to bring him food, or watch over his clutch, only having himself to rely on.

He half exhaustedly wondered how he’d gotten himself into this situation. A clutch of eggs hadn’t been a part of his plans; instead they were the result of a month spent traveling with an old friend, and their many nights spent together. They’d already parted ways by now, not knowing their actions would have these consequences. There was no asking him for help now, for he’d long since gone, headed towards a different domain than him.

He truly had no clue how he would care for them himself. He’d never taken care of eggs before, or hatchlings. The majority of his life had been spent sheltered from responsibility, the result of being minor royalty in his birth clan. That clan was gone now however, and he’d quickly had to learn to fend for himself. Eggs were an unexpected complication, yet one he was determined to care for, no matter how that may have complicated things.

His name was Calder, and he was alone in this now.


End file.
